Charlotte Rivers
Charlotte Rivers is the main antagonist in Fragile, portrayed by Karmeta Cervera. Charlotte River's character is based on misapprehension, she is seen throughout the film, yet remains concealed to the feared eye. Charlotte is a typical ghost that infuses a sense of fear and agonize beliefs among the ones who acknowledge the existence of such a spirit. Background Charlotte Rivers was appointed the nurse and caretaker of Mandy Phillips at Mercy Falls in the year, 1959. Mandy Phillips was suffering from osteogenesis imperfecta. Charlotte Rivers developed an eccentric relation with the girl which went on to become a paranoia. As time passed, Mandy Phillips became extremely prone to fractures until doctors discovered that Charlotte was tampering the fractures to obstruct the relocation of Mandy to another hospital, after the revelation, Charlotte suffocated Mandy, wore Mandy's metal frames and fell from the lift shaft. Due to her over-obsession, her spirit never left the hospital and became a sadistic ghost haunting specific children to their death, however, the 2nd floor was then closed but the ghost still dwelled in the hospital. Middle Years Over the years, Charlotte Rivers was sighted by particular children, eventually befriending them with fear and them bring upon them their death, such was the case of Marvin Jones from the 1970s and Evelyn Thomas, whom she refereed as a secret friend ''in the 1980s, this carried on until the year 1999 when a series of bizarre events escalated in the hospital. Mercy Falls Susan and Maggie Charlotte then befriended a girl suffering from cystic fibrosis, Maggie. Maggie referred Charlotte both by her name and a special title, ''the mechanical girl, the rebirth of the legend from past times. Maggie, carrying a bizarre fear, told Susan, the night nurse, about the mechanical girl, who sometime in the past, glimpsed Charlotte. When the remaining eight children in the hospital were about to be relocated to St. James Hospital. Charlotte caused the train crash in the island to obstruct the departure. On the night of the train crash, Maggie warned Susan that Charlotte is agitated with the departure scenario, Charlotte then fractures Simon's leg, which left Kerry, Robert and Susan baffled, during the X-Ray, Simon had another fracture caused by Charlotte which further gave birth to fear and a series of questions that went unanswered. However, feared and anxious, Susan left the job but met her untimely demise during a car accident, as a tale narrates that anyone who sights Charlotte meets their death. The New Night Nurse Two days later, Amy Nicholls, a new night nurse is appointed to the hospital and is informed about the abandonment of the 2nd floor, leaving her suspicious. However, as Amy got to know about Maggie, the legend of the mechanical girl came to light and a series of events unfold, including a minor sighting in the playroom with the blocks reading Mine, followed by a scream which left Amy and the rest of the children in fear. The event was followed by the elevator incident when Simon was about to be leave for London in the helicopter, Amy was escorting Simon to the hospital ground when the elevator malfunctioned and made it's way to the 2nd floor, both in fear thought that the mechanical girl will show up but nothing happened, as Charlotte was just giving minor indications of her presence. As days passed, these events escalated with a strange incident in the dormitory, this included Charlotte breathing heavy under the bed sheet in the dormitory, but as Amy uncovered the sheet, nothing was found except for a strange scream. These events forced Amy to visit Susan's house and was made to know about her death and the psychics she visited prior her death. These psychics informed Amy that something from the other world exists in the hospital, possibly due to her obsession. This was followed by Roy's death, when he was murdered by Charlotte in the playroom, while touching the blocks, the blocks rearranged themselves to form the words don't touch, not yours, followed by Charlottes' appearance and Roy's death. The Revelation Roy's death set an uproar in the hospital, with Amy guided to a secret passage to the 2nd floor, by Maggie. Leaving Maggie behind, Amy discovered a photograph of Charlotte and Mandy from the 1950s along with a film reel, this was followed by the appearance of Charlotte but with Maggie out of nowhere, grabbing Amy's hand, the duo fled from the floor. Amy, at first thought that the mechanical girl was Mandy (misconceiving her with Charlotte), however after examining the footage and minor revelation from Dr. Folder, it was revealed that Charlotte was indeed, the mechanical girl and the spirit causing all the events for the past years. The evacuation process was being held, with the building collapsing due to Charlotte's agitation along with intense fractures taking place among some of the children however the havoc was stopped when Maggie sneaked off to the 2nd floor to recover her Mr. Sleepy with Amy coming to her rescue but Charlotte's agitation caused the entire floor to collapse, killing Maggie and leaving Amy with severe injuries. Charlotte then migrates to the other world, bringing an end to her spirit life. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Nurses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mercy Falls' Staff